wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Atheists
}} A bunch of "godless grinchs" atheists adhere to a belief which mandates that they hate God and Jesus and babies and America and the Bible. All, if not most atheists will profess disbelief in God or claim they have a lack of belief in God. This is a lie since they must believe in God to hate him so much. Agnostics have been known to try to point out the intractability of gaining or having knowledge of God since God is a supernatural being and man can only have knowledge of that which exists within nature, not that which exists outside or transcends nature, i.e. a supernatural being. Atheists think they're stupid. The atheist can use his forked tongue both for analingus and to put forth arguments to try and sway non-atheists towards the cult of atheism. Since the atheist's arguments will most likely be based on nihilism and a lack of truthiness they are easily dismissed because they come from the ass and not from the gut. Militant Atheists are a bunch of tacky immature twats who are easily recognizable by smell and by sight. An atheist will have a noticeable odor which accompanies his presence and may even precede his arrival. This odor includes, but is not limited to sulphur, rotting meat, patchouli and iniquity. An atheist will have the recognizable feature of lifeless eyes. Black eyes. Like a doll's eyes. When he comes at ya' he doesn't seem to be livin'...until he bites ya' and those black eyes roll over white and then..ahh and then you hear that terrible high pitched screamin' and despite all your hollerin' and poundin', they all come in and they rip you to pieces. A large portion of atheists are bears and those who are not bears have links to the Pro-Bear Lobby. Also, if you should correspond with an atheist, remember that the word "atheist" has many different spellings. For instance, common alternate spellings are "athesit," "aetheist," "Athumtheist", "athiest", "dumbass", and many others. Pretty much however you want to spell it because these people are going to Hell so you don't really need to put forth a lot of effort. Reasons why you're an Atheist Colbert wants you to add more reasons why atheists are against America! * You were molested by your pa * You're ugly * You're fat * You hate God. (God punishes you by making religion the only thing you can think about) * You routinely hug bears * You were beat up in high school * You have sex with children * Christmas "really burns you up" (Colbert recommends you think of this this as a preview of your afterlife.). * You love Stalin and Mao so much you'd sleep with them * You've been brainwashed by the Bear World Order * You have AIDS * You have sex with animals * You don't watch the Colbert Report * Your mom made you wear dresses as a child * You fear nativity scenes. http://www.cnn.com/2008/LIVING/12/05/atheists.christmas/index.html * You eat feces * You perform anilingus on yourself * You're a Nazi * You're a Sadist * You're a socialist or a Stalinist......same thing. * You have way to much time on your hands http://www.usatoday.com/news/religion/2009-07-21-atheists-debaptism_N.htm * You're a Muslim * You pee while sitting down *You like to claim you're smarter than all Christians even though you get F's while they get A's. *You listen to horrible music *You worship the baby Satan *You don't take this site seriously *You are anti-truthiness *You eat babies * you hate women *You like to waste your time. http://abcnews.go.com/Nightline/atheists-conduct-de-baptisms/story?id=11109379 *You think that Atheists wrote this article Atheism Refuted ]] Atheists' ridiculous belief that we are the product of an infinite number of infinitely small, random quantum events is flawed and completely erroneous. Those of us who have searched our guts know that there must be a God; how else would you explain America? Zing! But for the sake of argument, let's assume that there is no God; If there was no God, then how did his son rise from the dead? We all know that science isn't creative enough to allow that, so it must mean that a divine being intervened; we call that divine being God. And that's not to be confused with the Jewish god, who is just as much a heathen as any atheist. Sub Categories Atheist is a word only used in terms of Christianity. Synonyms include communists, satanists, censoring shitbags, church burner, inherent losers, and terrorists. New terms need to be coined for crackpots who don't believe in other religions. These would include those who do not believe in Astrology, A Still Live Elvis, and/or a Democratic Government in Thailand. Prayer To Save An Atheist Prayer for Atheists Bow your arrogant, liberal heads and keep your eyes closed because Jesus can see you peeking: Dear Lord; I know that I'm worthless and a constant source of irritation to You. Thank You for not killing me today and flinging my limp corpse into the flames of the sadistic hell You created. As a True Christian™, I love You with all my heart, convenience permitting. And am only glad that Your nasty temper was not turned on me today. Lord Jesus, I know that Your love is unconditional -- all You ask is that I do everything that You demand and flatter You regularly without shame or regard to the mess You make of everything You try to create. Lord Jesus, even though You made some noise about giving away all our possessions to the poor, please guide Our Republican party to affect that which You most desire: tax cuts for folks rich enough to tithe! In this I pray Your humble servant, oh, and Jesus, while I still have You, I really want me one of those Lexus two-door sedans. Amen! Famous Atheists *Richard Dawkins, king of all atheists. Atheist Pope *Sigmund Freud *Friedrich Nietzsche *Adolf Hitler (Was actually a Christian) *Josef Stalin, who planned many of his policies around Darwinism. *Hugo Chavez, that godless communist. *Ayn Rand, but she likes greed and capitalism, so she's okay. *Barack Obama he is a mooslim-atheist.' *The creators of Uncyclopedia. External Tubes *Baby Jesus wants to know who the atheists are! *Church of Atheism *Atheists piss off 4chan *Atheists demand free money *Atheism continues to spread its threat on America *Atheism continues to be a global threat *Finally we found some good use for Atheists! *Atheists to sue God *Atheist tries to explain God's will (part 1 of 10) *Atheists trying to infiltrate our schools *America's New Pastor to start the first National Atheist Registry to keep an eye on these deviants. Also, registered Atheists will be moved to concentration camps to save their souls *The Shocking Lie about Atheists *How Atheists are trying to infiltrate our 52 States Category:Lover of Immoral Bears Category:Bearology Category:Going to Hell Category:Wikiality's Quarantined Godless Tube